Into the dark
by NalaLu
Summary: Spencer Reid is a 26 year old, "normal" girl who lives with two brothers and her nephew. She loves her work, has a great boyfriend and a horrible mother. What will she do when she comes face to face with a schizophrenic killer? Probably run for her life . . .right?
1. 1 The one where he sees you

I was driving from work when my phone rang.

"Oh, come on! Can't I have one God damn drive home without someone calling me?!"

My day at work wasn't really god so I was pretty pissed.

"Yes?", I answered harshly, holding the phone with one hand while slowly turning the wheel with the other.

"Wow, what crawled up your ass and died?"

I rolled my eyes at the comment, "Bad day at work. What do you want Jason?"

"I thought Wayne was a good boss?"

"Jason, I'm driving so please skip to the point."

"Oh, sorry . . .I wanted to ask you if you have any plans for tonight."

"No, not really, why?"

"Then come to As. Rose, Danny, Mark and I are heading there right now."

I made a face, "I don't know."

"Oh, come on. It will be fun."

I sighed, "Okay. Where's that place?"

"I will send you directions to your phone."

"Deal. See you soon.", and with that I hung up, putting my phone on the holder and turning the music a bit up.

I wasn't really dressed for the 'occasion' but I was not about to drive home to change my shirt and put some high heels. A few minutes later my phone rang again and I saw Joshua's name on ti.

"Hey there stranger.", I answered with a smile.

"Hey honey. Going home from work?"

"Actually . . .I'm going out."

"Really? That's nice."

"Yea, Jason called and I said 'yes'."

"I can only imagine how the conversation went by.", I heard him chuckle.

"Yea, well . . .I have to give up every once and a while."

"I agree. Listen, I'm coming home tomorrow morning."

I stopped the car on a parking lot and continued the conversation, "That's great news."

"Yes it is . . .and I thought that we could spend the weekend together . . .in a hotel room . . .with a pool and a Jacuzzi."

"Mmmm, I like it. The idea sounds wonderful."

"I hoped it will. Plaza hotel at 10?"

"See ya there honey."

"Can't wait. Have a good night out. Love you, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and saw that Jason has send me the directions so I pulled out of the parking lot and followed the directions, feeling exited for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Joker's p.o.v.**

The club was almost full. I was sitting with Joey, talking about business and looking around occasionally.

"Where's Harley?", Joey asked.

"She's in here, somewhere."

He nodded and continued, "What will you do about Deadshot's offer?"

"I'm gonna think about it. You know I don't like to hurry business."

"I know J."

It's not that I liked Joey but I tolerated him. He was smart, good at his job and loyal. A conversation with him now and then helped me clear my head around some stuff.

I looked around once again and realized that Harley's been missing for quite a while so I stood up to look down to the dance floor. I scanned the room but couldn't find her. I felt my blood boil and my temper rise so I stretched my neck.

 _Damn woman. She doesn't listen to anything I say. It's like a have a child by my side._

Scanning the room once again, my eyes landed on a girl that was pretty different form the others. She had short hair but since it was dark, I couldn't quite define the color. The outfit was, in fact, that draw my attention. While every girl in the club was wearing a dress, she had a red and white American College vest and some light colored jeans. Her hair was down and she was talking with some man at the bar, smiling at something he just said.

"Interesting.", Joey interrupted my thoughts.

"What?", I looked at him.

"The girl. She good."

I looked back at her and yes, she was good. Something special about her.

"Well, there you are puddin'.", I heard Harley's voice behind me so I turned around.

"And where the hell where you?!", I raised my tone a bit.

She smiled at me and gave me a hug, "No need to be jealous. You know I'm all yours.", she whispered and gave me a kiss. I turned around only to see our mystery girl looking at me. I smirked and she looked away.

* * *

 **Spencer's p.o.v.**

I was talking to Mark when we heard someone yelling so a few of us looked up.

 _No freaking way!_

"Mark, who is the owner of the club?", I asked him, still looking up.

"I don't know . . .why do you ask?"

In that moment, Joker looked at me and smirked, so I looked back at Mark.

"What?", he asked confused and I pulled my phone out, entering the name of the club in the google search. I opened a few articles and confirmed my suspicions.

"Bruce is going to kill me.", I told Mark before looking back up, only to see he was still looking at me.

 _Fuck my life . . ._


	2. 2 The one where you meet

"Spence . . ." I heard a voice calling my name.

"Spence . . ."

"Spencer . . .", the voice was now getting louder.

"Spencer, wake up!", I felt someone shaking me and I moaned slightly.

"For crying out loud Spencer, wake up!"

I opened my eyes and saw my brother Alex looking at me. I sighed, closing my eyes once again. The headache was too much for me.

"Jesus Christ Alex, what's wrong?"

"Did you wake her up?", I heard Sam, my other brother, enter my room.

"Barely. Mom called. She want's to have lunch with us.", Alex said.

"I'll pass.", I said waving my hand.

"In hell you will. If I have to go, you have to go.", Alex protested.

"Mom will be pissed if you don't go.", Sam told me.

"I don't care.", I told him in a sleepy voice.

"Is she awake?", I heard Jake, my nephew, enter the room.

"I'm not going anywhere so you can just drop it."

"If she's not going, I'm not going.", Jake whined.

"You're going. We're all going!", Sam raised his voice a bit.

"Sam, I'm not going anywhere. Deal with it."

"Okay, fine! Suit yourself."

"Why do I have t go then?", Alex protested.

Silence was in the room so when Alex muttered a quiet "Fine.", i smiled a bit because I knew Sam gave him a dirty look. Soon enough, they all exited my room.

"Lock the door behind you!", I yelled.

"Like someone would want you!", Alex yelled back.

"Ass.", I muttered and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

I was woken up by my phone ringing.

"Hello?", I answered in a sleepy voice, hoping it was not my mom.

"You're still sleeping?", I heard Bruce's voice from the other side of the line.

"What can I say . . .rough night."

"Wasn't Joshua supposed to come today?"

"His flight got canceled. He'll be back tomorrow.

"Oh . . .okay. Listen, you are free until Wednesday."

"How come?"

"I'm going on a business trip so I won't need you."

"Okay, great."

"I have only one thing for you to do. I'm gonna send you an email with some files. Check them, okay?"

"Sir yes sir."

I heard him smile, "Thanks. Have a good weekend. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

It was 7 p.m. Alex was reading some papers, Sam and Jake went to see a movie and I was freaking out.

"What's bugging you sis?"

"I can't find my laptop.", I told him going up and down the house.

"You lost your laptop? Genius."

"Oh, shut up."

Suddenly I stopped, remembering something.

"What?", Alex asked me.

I grabbed my phone and tiped As in Google.

"I know where it is."

I clicked on the number of As. I waited a few moments before someone answered,

"Yes? Hello? Ummm, I think I left my laptop yesterday at your club."

I saw Alex laugh and I hit him over the head.

"We found it."

"Great. I will be picking it up soon."

"Okay."

I was about to say goodbye but the guy ended the call.

"Manners.", I commented and looked at Alex.

"Wanna go out?", I asked.

"You left your laptop at a club? What a twat."

I rolled my eyes, "Wanna go for a drink or not?"

"Yea, why not. I'll just take a shower and we can go."

I nodded and went to my room.

* * *

We entered the club and it was already full.

"Wow, this is awesome.", Alex commented looking around.

"Yea, yea.", I said looking for Joker. Luckily, he was no where to be found.

 _Thank Good._

I saw the bartender and Alex saw a blond girl in the crowd.

"Go ahead.", I growled and he smiled at me.

I slowly walked towards the bartender and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and I smiled,

"Sorry, I called an hour ago about my laptop-"

He interrupted me with a nod and motioned me to wait, leaving somewhere.

"Great."

I waited for a few seconds and he came back.

"Go up the stairs and tough the door."

Before I could ask him anything, he left.

I looked up the stairs . . .not feeling sure about this but my legs where faster than my mind.

I climbed up, passed the V.I.P. area where I saw Joker yesterday and opened the door. There was a guy in a suit looking at me. He didn't say anything, just started to walk so I supposed that I had to follow him. The hall had green walls and a purple long carpet, leading towards another door. The guy opened them without a word and I entered. He closed the door and I felt my body tense.

 _This is not good._

"You know, you should be more careful with your stuff.", I heard a voice and turned around.

The Joker was walking slowly towards me, a big smile placed on his face.

 _Crap._

"Yea. Probably."

He stopped, handing me the laptop. I took it and tried to act as calm as I could.

"T-thank you."

"You are lucky we found it.", his face became serious.

"Yes, I know."

 _Talk about awkward conversations._

In that moment I heard a gun shoot and he passed beside me, rushing towards the window.

"What the hell was that?", I asked as fear took over me.

He pulled his gun out and smiled towards me, "Look's like we've got company.


	3. 3 The one where you help

_Shit, shit, shit, shit_

I could feel my heard pounding like crazy . . .and to think that I just wanted my laptop back. I was about to open the door but he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Do you want to get killed?", he asked with a smile.

"My brother is down, I can't leave him.", I protested, yanking my arm from his hand.

I know, stupid of me . . .I don't even know when did I became so brave.

"Oh doll . . .you think that I would let anything happen to my club? People down there don't even hear the gun shoots."

"What?"

Okay, now I was really confused.

He rolled his eyes and made a weirs snorting sound, "Look, I don't have time to explain but if you want to live, you stay here. Be a good doll and listen to me.", he said the last part while patting my head.

He grabbed his gun and walked out the door. After a few moments I heard a few more shoots.

"Oh, come on!", I yelled in frustration.

"I had to know that this place would bring nothing but troubles. Sometimes my stupidity amazes me."

I was walking back and forth the room, talking to myself. After a while of doing that, I sighed and sat down, placing my head in my hands, not even realizing that the gun shoots had stopped. Suddenly, the door slammed open and I stood up. In stepped a tall, black haired man with glasses.

"I told you Harley that I'm fine.", I heard Joker's frustrated voice as he was entering the room. His arm was bleeding.

Walking behind him was a blond girl but at the ends of her hair, one side was blue and the other looked like a mix of red and pink. She was really pretty.

"But Puddin, I'm worried.", she told him but stopped walking the moment she saw me.

"Who are you?", her voice became dangerous.

"I came for my laptop.", I didn't know what else to say.

"What is she doing in your office?", she asked Joker but her eyes where still focused on me.

 _Wait . . .is she serious?_

"Jesus Harley, I'm not in the mood for your nonsense.", he answered sitting down.

His arm was looking pretty bad. A very familiar feeling took over my heart. I hated it.

"I can help. I took first aid classes in college.", I told him without thinking it trough.

He looked at me but didn't say anything. I could see in his eyes that he was having an inner argument.

"If you don't get help you could have some serious consequences."

He didn't say anything, just nodded so I knelled down next to him. In that moment Harley pulled out her gun,

"Get away from him.", her voice was dark and silent.

 _Jealousy is a nasty problem._

"Harley, put that gun away."

"But mi-."

"Put it away!", he yelled so hard that I jumped a little.

"Get her out of here.", he looked at the tall guy and then back at me, "What do you need?"

"I need some warm water, alcohol, towels, a belt and a needle with some thread . . .and yes, some tweezers first."

Honestly, my mind was rushing so fast that I didn't have any idea how the hell am I going to do this.

Joker looked back at the guy, "You heard her. Hurry up."

A few seconds later, me and Joker where the only people left in the room.

I cleared my throat, "I need to take of your shirt."

He nodded and I started to unbutton it. As I got closer, I could smell his colon mixed with blood. If you removed the blood, it was a quite strong but nice smell. As I was undressing him, I realized that his body was pretty well shaped. Yes, he was covered with tattoos but he sure looked fine. I tried my best to remove these kind of thoughts from my mind.

"Why . . .are you doing this?", he asked.

"Doing what?", i asked.

"Helping me? Does your laptop mean so much to you?"

"Yes but it's not because of that."

"Then?"

Before I could answer the door opened and the guy that came before entered the room with all the stuff I asked for.

"Thank you.", I smiled a bit and he just nodded, leaving the room again.

"You didn't answer the question.", he spoke after a few seconds of silence.

"Because I'm a good person. This is going to hurt . . .a lot.", I told him picking up the tweezers.

As I touched the wound with the tweezers, he cursed but didn't yell. I expected him to be . . .well, much more angry. It was like the pain pleased him.

I needed a minute to take out the gun shell but it was over fast enough.

"And what does it mean to be a good person?", he asked me as I was washing up the wound.

"It means that you help someone no matter what kind of person they are."

"So . . .basically, you're a good person helping a bad person even though that bad person deserves to die.", he asked me but I didn't want to comment on that.

"Why are you good?", he asked after some time of silence.

"Why are you bad?", I asked him as I was finishing my work.

"You think that I'm bad?", he asked with a smirk.

I stood up and washed my hands in the clean water, "I think that you kill people and yes, in my world that makes you a bad person."

He didn't say anything so I picked up my laptop and looked at him.

"Thank you for returning me my laptop and I hope you recover quickly."

He looked at me but didn't say anything so I decided to leave. As I was opening the door, I heard a silent thank you and I smiled, leaving him behind.

 **Joker's p.o.v.**

 _You could see that she hates me. I could see that. It was written all over her face, her eyes . . .but she still helped. And I thought that I was crazy._


	4. 4 The one with his daughter

It was Sunday and we just had lunch. Alex was still pretty tipsy from last night so after lunch he went straight to bed while Sam went to the mall. I was sitting on the couch, going trough the files Bruce had send me.

"Aunt Spence, can I talk to you?", Jake approached me and I smiled,

"Of course you can. Is something bothering you?"

He sighed, "There's this girl in my class, Zoe."

I closed my laptop and grinned, "Uuuu, a girl."

"I really like her but . . ."

"But what? You don't know how to tell her that?"

"Well, it's not because of her, it's because of her dad. He's really scary."

I laughed, "I don't think that he would mind that such a nice boy like's his daughter."

"You don't understand."

"Well then explain it to me."

He sat next to me, "But you have to promise that you won't tell this to anyone. You have to promise because it's a secret."

"Okay, I promise."

"She told me that her dad is Deadshot."

 _What?!_

I blinked a few times, "What?"

"Yea."

"Are you sure?", I asked, starting to get a bit concerned.

"She wouldn't lie to me. What should I do?"

 _That's a good question._

"I honestly don't know Jake."

"Well, I'm going to think about it.", he then stood up and went to his room.

 _Her dad is Deadshot? Wasn't he suppose to be in prison?_

My thoughts where interrupted by the doorbell so I pushed myself from the couch and walked to the door.

"Surprise!", Joshua yelled as I opened the door.

"Joshua!", I smiled and jumped in his arms.

He gave me a kiss, "It's so great to see you honey."

"I missed you soooo much."

"I missed you too."

I took his hand, "Come on in and tell me all about your trip."

* * *

Joshua and I talked for hours. We where together for three years now and I really couldn't imagine my life without him.

"Did you read the papers today? There was a shooting at that place . . .ummm, I think it's called As?"

"Oh, really? I didn't know.", I lied.

"Yea, but it wasn't in the club so nobody got hurt."

"Yea."

He looked at his watch, "I have to go honey."

"Already?"

"Yea. Do you want to have lunch tomorrow?"

"I hate to pick up Jake from the school."

"Oh, I totally forgot that, sorry. Then dinner?"

I smiled, "I will call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure. Have a nice evening.", he leaned down and kissed me.

"You too. Bye"

I was sitting in my car, waiting for Jake.

"Does he always have to be the last one to leave?", I asked out loud.

I pulled my phone out of my bag and wrote a message to Bruce, letting him know that I read the files.

"Sorry for waiting so long aunt Spence.", Jake told me opening the door.

I looked at him and smiled, "It's okay."

"I have a question . . .can you drive my friend home? Her mom is working late so she can't pick her up."

"Sure."

She turned around and signaled the girl that it was okay. They both entered the car and I looked at my rear view window so I could see the girl.

"Aunt Spence, this is Zoe."

 _Are you fucking kidding me Jake?!_

"Hello.", she greeted shyly.

"Hey. Where do I drive you?", I tried to sound calm.

"My dad live's a few blocks from here. I will lead the way."

 _Perfect._

We stopped in front of the building and I was praying every God from every religion that we wouldn't have to get out of the car. She opened the door and pulled Jake out of the car,

"Come and meet my dad."

 _Shit._

I hurried and opened my door but they where already rushing into the building. I ran after them, hoping that I could come up with an excuse to drag Jake out of the building . . .but it was too late. The door of Deadshot's apartment was already open when I caught up with them.

"Dad, this is Jake.", I heard her say.

He smiled, "Well hello Jake. Zoe told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

He was really polite.

"And this is Jake's aunt. She drove me here."

He looked at me and I smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Thank you for driving her."

I waved my hand, "No problem."

"Can Jake stay here for a while?"

"You have to ask his aunt that."

Jake turned towards me, "Please aunt Spence."

 _I see the fear evaporated._

"Yey!", they both yelled and ran inside.

"Come in. I'll make you some coffee."

I nodded and entered the apartment.

 _First I'm helping a murderer with a gun shoot wound and now I'm drinking coffee with a hitman. What the hell is happening with my life?"_

"Take a seat.", he offered and I sat down.

"Thank you once again for driving my daughter."

"No problem."

He handed me the cup and sat across me. There was silence for a few seconds before he spoke,

"You know who I am, don't you?", his voice was serious.

"Your daughter told Jake and he told me but I don't want any trouble so-"

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you or Jake."

"Oh. That's nice of you."

"You're the girl that helped Joker with his wound."

I looked at him but didn't answer anything.

He smiled, "The news travels around pretty quickly, you know?"

"I know now."

"Look, I don't know you but you seem like a good girl. If you love your life you will stay away from him."

"It's not like I had a choice, did I?"

He nodded, "You're right."

* * *

We talked for an hour before my brother called and asked for Jake so we decided to go home.

"It was nice meeting you.", I stood up and smiled.

"Same goes to you."

"If you have a problem with picking up Zoe, I can do it for you when I pick up Jake. I usually do it on Monday's."

He smiled, "I will keep that in mind."

"Jake, let's go."

We said goodbye and left. The whole drive home I was wondering how can a massive murderer be such a pleasant person?


End file.
